1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a rollable display device, and more particularly, to a rollable display device having improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible display devices are being developed as demand in markets increases. Flexible display devices may include a curved display device that is fixed with a specific curvature, a foldable display device that is bent at a specific radius of curvature or folded about a folding shaft, and a rollable display device that is rollable with a specific radius of curvature. For example, the rollable display device has many advantages, e.g., a wide display area and excellent portability.